Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Efiáltis is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Phobetor the God of Nightmares from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is fine with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels (not just because her cousin is one of the Rebels). Character Personality While one would think that if your powers revolve around darkness and nightmares, you'd be mean, scary, and maybe nasty. Well, Ivy here is the opposite: she's nice, caring, and friendly. But, even though she is, she isn't one to be messed around with. She will easily defend herself and her friends and family. There are times when Ivy gets annoyed with someone. It's not often, and that's when she has a relatively short temper. There has been a time when someone annoyed her so much she almost blasted them with a Nightmare Curse. Key word being almost. Usually, it's easy to tell when someone annoys Ivy, she has a glare on her face and a darker aura around her. Even though she is a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels one-hundred percent, knowing they want to follow their path and make their own destiny and not follow their parent's role. She wants to follow her father's path but also wants to find her own: to be an author. Ivy is very protective of her friends, as seen when she defends her cousin (before knowing the truth) Erin from Heather von Olympus. She cares very much for her friends and wants them to follow their own path. Like any other girl, Ivy does hold secrets and is afraid of revealing them. Her one secret she doesn't know about revealing and thus keeps to herself still. One of Ivy's best features is her supporting nature. She supports any of her friends with their dreams. First, with Erin, she supports her cousin to rebel against her destiny and wants to find her own, with Zane. She supports Erin and the other rebels 100% in finding their own destiny. Despite her friendly and supporting personality, Ivy does have hidden fears. She has the fear of being abandoned, which is directed to her birth mother abandoning her. While she has a lovely relationship with her father, she wishes she still had her mother or even a motherly figure (she grew up with male figures all her life). She doesn't let this fear come out but sometimes, it just comes out. So far, no one really knows she has it. Erin only found out by accident when Ivy was having a nightmare of her own (yes, Ivy can have nightmares too). While she doesn't show much, Ivy absoulely adores Halloween. Its her favorite holiday, as it is where she and her dad go to the Mortal World and just scare humans. While scaring is not something she'd do, she likes it because she gets to spend time with her dad and she loves it. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with a light peachy pale skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and light persian blue eyes. She wears the colors of indigo purple and silver and likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, with hair clips that remind her of home. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing/Creative Writing Ivy's always been interested in creative writing, even as a young child. It was clear that she must have gotten the skill from her mother, whoever she is. Ivy doesn't really reveal this talent to anyone unless they are super close/family. Her father learned when Ivy tried to sneak back home after saying she'd be home at a certain out and was late because of the publishing of her first book, the first of the Erica Marco series. She had to tell him, and he supported her. She later told her grandfather and together, they helped her create a better alias. She was originally going by her initials "I.E." but with their help, changed to "Ilay Eliades". With her alias, she could still live a normal - well as normal as a Goddess could go - life. She is currently working on the seventh book of the Erica Marcos ''series. Dragon Games Just like most of the Mythos, upon seeing the Dragon Games for the first time, she's gotten into it. Fashion Despite having grown up with only men, Ivy does have a thing for fashion. She is able to design many outfits, but unfortunately, cannot actually make them. She was never taught or never learned how. So, she usually goes to those that can sew, like Lizzie Hearts, to help bring her designs out. Abilities Ivy is extremely powerful Goddess having inherited both her father's and her grandfather's powers (which was a shock to both father and grandfather). However, Ivy does not openly reveal this to people. She shows one power or the other but not at the same time. As of now, no one knows about her darkness powers. * '''Nightmare manipulation:' Ivy is able to manipulate nightmares as well as create nightmares. Despite having this power, Ivy herself has nightmares, but they feel much more real to her because of that. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: Ivy is able to make nightmares become real. Of course, the ability takes a lot out of her so she needs to be careful with it. ** Nightmare capturing: Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. ** Nightmare embodiment: Ivy is able to become the embodiment of nightmares. * Darkness manipulation: In addition, Ivy also inherited a large portion of Erebus' powers over darkness, allowing her to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. She is able to generate shadows at her will, even manipulate dark energy and can shape shadows and dark energy into constructs that she can use. However, Ivy doesn't openly reveal her darkness power. No one knows about it and she would like to keep it that way. ** Dark telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. Skillset * Multilingual: Ivy is able to fluently speak and write in English, Greek, and Latin. * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action-adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons since she owns a dragon. She's recently learned about Dragon Games from Jasper Rai. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. * Fashion designing: Ivy is knowledgeable in the fashion area, able to create some amazing Greek-inspired outfits, but cannot actually make them. Myth - Phobetor How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It Ivy was born most likely from the result of a one-night stand between Phobetor and the Muse of eloquence and epic poetry, Calliope, long after the first telling of the Myths finished. When she was born, Ivy was taken to Phobetor's place and left outside by her mother. Phobetor was able to sense Ivy was near because of her already appearing Nightmare powers. He was shocked but it was obvious that Ivy was his. Of course, back then, he didn't know what Ivy's name because there was no note. Ivy was about a few hours old when he found her. Ivy was raised by her father and grandfather since she was found. (More tba) Relationships Family Phobetor Ivy has a close bond with her father Phobetor, as was the one that raised since she was abandoned by her mother. Phobetor does worry about her, even if she might not need to be worried over. They have a lovely father-daughter bond and Phobetor loves spending time with her. He is highly protective over her and didn't even what her to meet his siblings, claiming them to be too "chaotic". Calliope Ivy's estranged mother is the Muse, Calliope. Shortly after Ivy's birth, Calliope abandoned her to Phobetor for unknown reasons. Ivy didn't learn who her mother was until before she left for Ever After High. Her father finally revealed it, including telling her that Calliope abandoned her with him. Ivy finds it very uncomfortable as well when she is in her Epics 101 class since her mother is her teacher. She finds it hard to just focus because of her mother. She's had to ask for help from other students refusing to tell why she will not ask Calliope for help. Erebus Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather, Erebus. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers, so Erebus trained her. They have a loving grandfather-and-granddaughter relationship and Ivy goes to him with questions when her father won't answer them. Erebus was also the one to gift Ciaran to Ivy. Callista Muse Callista is Ivy's younger half-sister the daughter of Calliope. Ivy never met her until she came to Ever After High after learning the name of the mother that abandoned her. Ivy honestly, isn't that interested in her half-sister, mostly because she got to spend time with her mother whereas she did not. Aunts and Uncles Because of her father's overprotectiveness, Ivy doesn't per say know her uncles and aunts, only knows of them. Her aunts are Eris and Nemesis and her uncles are Thanatos and Hypnos. She was told by her father that Eris was a bit crazy and chaotic. Ivy wasn't even sure how to respond to it. Erin Discord Erin is Ivy's younger cousins and the daughter of Eris. Ivy didn't know this until she and Erin met at Ever After High and learned they were roommates and shared a little bit of information with each other. Despite learning that Erin was, in fact, her cousin, Ivy didn't care. She still counted Erin as both her best friend and roomie. Ivy is very protective of her cousin and will support anything she does. Ivy doesn't find being a Rebel wrong, it just means Erin wants to pick her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane and loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die-hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Erin does tease Ivy back when she starts developing a crush on Blake Von Dark. Vendetta Judgement Vendetta is the adoptive daughter of Nemesis and therefore one of Ivy's younger cousins. Ivy doesn't know about Vendetta due to her overprotective father. She only knew about Vendetta because of the Mythology Program and that she was introduced as "daughter of Nemesis". Isabella Echthrós Isabella is the daughter of Nemesis and another of Ivy's younger cousins. Ivy didn't know they were cousins. Since Ivy never met her aunt, she didn't know about Isabella her Vendetta. She only knew about Isabella because of the Mythology Program and that she was introduced as "daughter of Nemesis". Thana Reaper Thana is one of Ivy's younger cousins and Thanatos' daughter. Ivy's relationship with her cousin Thana is much like with Vendetta and Isabella: unknown. Ivy doesn't even know she is cousins with Thana since she never saw her uncle in person and because Phobetor kept her pretty shielded from the rest of the family, calling them "chaotic siblings of mine". She only knew about Vendetta because of the Mythology Program and that she was introduced as "daughter of Thanatos". Siblings As far as she knows, she is Phobetor's only child and daughter. She does know that her mother had several sons with different gods, but that's all she knows. Nyx Nyx is Ivy's great-aunt/grandmother, Erebus' sister and consort. Ivy finds her family extremely confusing with terms and whatnot that she just calls Nyx "Grandma Nyx". Their relationship is in the middle. Nyx didn't visit a lot when Ivy was younger and often stayed away, the main reason is totally unknown. But, she somehow never forgot Ivy's birthday and always sent a gift. Other family Because of her mother, Ivy is the granddaughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne, Calliope's mother. That in turn makes her related to Heather and Zane von Olympus making them her maternal aunt and uncle. Ivy didn't know about that before learning about her mother's identity. Even after learning that, Ivy continued to treat Zane as a friend since that's all she saw him. Friends Fay Fairer Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Jasper Rai TBA Rheya Huntress As a fellow Child of a Greek Deity (or adoptive), Ivy gets along well with Rheya. Ivy also welcomed Rheya when she came not caring she was from the Monster World. (more tba) Liv Mercybringer Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Ivy was also the one to bring Liv into the Dragon Games. Overall, their relationship is mainly with the Dragons. In addition, the two are fashion buddies. Ivy usually goes to Liv for help on making her designs real since Ivy does not know how to sew at all. Ivy did have a crush on Liv for a short while but was too shy to ever reveal it. It was easy for her to gain the crush, Liv was pretty much everything Ivy wasn't, and what she might have wanted to be. She eventually got a crush on Blake and her crush on Liv vanished. Luna Lunarmoon TBA Samara King Samara is another fashion buddy of Ivy. They find each other's fashion tastes different but amazing so they have tried to do a mix. They are working on a set of clothing that is a mix of Greek and Egyptian for Thalia Farrow. Samara wants to give it to Thalia as a gift. Ivy can see that Samara has a crush on Thalia and tries to help her friend, but most of the time stay back since she wants Samara to do it on her own. Zane von Olympus Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father (or like his sister). She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the best for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Ivy does find it weird that through her mother, Calliope, she is related to Zane. She doesn't speak much about it to Zane since she doesn't want it to be weird. Enemies Heather von Olympus Ivy and Heather's relationship is complicated. Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to badmouth Heather though that mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. It doesn't help that Ivy is relatled to Heather through her mother, Calliope. Pets Ciaran Ciaran is Ivy's pet panther, who she got as a birthday gift from her grandfather. Ciaran was gifted with immortality. Ivy loves Ciaran very much and is often found snuggling with him. When Ivy is away in class, Ciaran is often found wandering around, just to keep an eye on Ivy. Kova Ivy also has a male dragon named Kova that she got from Jasper Rai when she came to Ever After. Kova is a dark orange and red dragon with paler underbelly and scales. He has amber eyes. Romance Romance was always an off topic for Ivy. She never knew how to interact with anyone involving love or anything, and having grown up around men they really didn't know how or what to tell Ivy. She gained a few curses here and there, mostly on men, but a couple of women, which made Ivy think she was bisexual. But, after meeting a genderfluid, and gaining another crush, she came to the conclusion that she was panromantic. Blake Von Dark tba (will be written once I get Blake finisshed) Ivy marries Blake and they have two children, a daughter named Zalira who will take Blake's destiny and a son named Dusk that will inherit Ivy's destiny, as the next God of Nightmares. Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Alternate Universes Real-Life: Mythosville High Ivy is the daughter of the late Sofia Lancaster and Phobetor Elliott, though Ivy does not know that. Ivy is the cousin of Erin Dhylan and was raised by her paternal uncle, Erin's father, since she was three, after the passing of her mother. Ivy only knew about her uncle thanks to a letter her mother left behind. In addition to attending school, Ivy works part-time at the ''Ryan Ranch, a family owned horse ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, owned by Raiden Ryan, his wife Skyla Brett-Ryan, and their two children, Jasper Ryan and Garrett Brett, who she is friends with. Just like in canon, Ivy is protective of Erin and sometimes worries about her with her secretly dating Olympus Co, heir, Zane von Olsen. But she can see how much Zane likes her so she puts her thoughts aside for Erin. But is always watching out for her cousin. Superhero AU: Justice Academy Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Elliott) and is the daughter of the late anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott). She is also the great-niece of famed anti-hero Nightress (civilian name: Nyx Elliott) making her the cousin (or second cousin) of Isabella and Thana Elliott, the children of her aunt Nemesis and uncle Thanatos. After the passing of her father, Ivy was placed in the care of her grandfather. The passing of her father also awoke her powers over darkness, inheriting it from her grandfather. She later gained her father's powers over nightmares, probably making her one of the most popular and powerful future-heroes. While she has two powers, she doesn't openly reveal either. During her third year, Ivy learns that she and Erin are related, due to her father and Erin's mother, Eris. After graduating from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Shadow Stalker" as her hero name and works alongside Zane, Erin, Garrett, and Jasper as a team. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Ivy is a Trainer from the Mythal region of Skiá City. She is the oldest granddaughter of former Gym Leader, Erebus Elliott, and daughter of the current Gym Leader Phobetor Elliott and the model Calliope Elliot. Since she was young, she was always pushed to take after her mother, which was something Ivy never wanted. She wanted to do something with Pokémon, just like her father and grandfather. She hoped to become the next Skiá Gym Leader of Dark Types. One day, after a really bad argument with her mother, Ivy was set to run away and do what she wanted, but her father stopped her. To her shock, he didn't stop her, he let her go and do what she wanted, learn and study all the different types and return as a Dark Master. So, he gave her her first Pokémon, a Zorua. Knowing she had her father's blessing, Ivy and her new partner left Skiá City and began her journey. Ivy kept to herself not wanting to become friends with other trainers. She was always drawn to Pokemon that were considered weaker than the rest and would ask them to join her team. She eventually became traveling partners with a boy named Blake von Declan. Future Team: # Zoroark (Male): Ivy's first Pokemon and her starter. She and Zoroark have a close bond. # Umbreon (Female): Ivy's second Pokemon that she got as an Eevee and also the only female of h er Dark-type team. # Absol (Male, Mega): Info coming soon # Liepard (Male): Info coming soon # Mightyena (Male): Info coming soon # Alolan Persian (Male): Info coming soon Trivia * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". ** It's a good match showing how faithful she is to her family and friends. * As a Goddess/Immortal, Ivy has no real last name. Efiáltis was just picked. ** Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare" which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos". * Before she knew who her mother was, Ivy wasn't sure what she was, Goddess or Mortal. * Ivy's birthday is November 14, making her a Scorpio. * Out of all her cousins (blood and adopted), Ivy is most likely the oldest. She is only 16 in Mortal Years, her exact age is unknown. * Ivy's hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a traditional Greek styled hairstyle. She hates wearing it down and loose. At night time, she keeps it in a loose ponytail. ** Her hair was going to have highlights, but it was changed to be a gradient color. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * When writing, Ivy uses the alias "Ilay Eliades" so she is still able to have a somewhat normal Goddess life. Because no one knows who she is as an author, Ivy is able to live a calm and normal life. ** Ilay is a Greek name for "light". ** Eliades is a Greek name patronymic from the Biblical name Elias. * Ivy is like Maddie when sticking up for her best friend. The only difference, Ivy is happy with her destiny and that Ivy and Erin are related whereas Maddie and Raven are not. * Ivy's Mirror Blog name is @PrincessNightmare. She hasn't decided if she will open one for her writing. * Her Diary * Her Pinterest * Ivy is also Shadows' secondary main OC, the first being obviously Jasper Rai. ** Ivy has last become Shadows' main OC where Jasper is a secondary of sorts. Concept Ivy was my first official OC that is the child of a God/Goddess and the second OC to be made for here. Sure, Jasper was my first but she was the child of a Mythical Creature. Garnet/Garrett was my official second, but he was an old creation and hadn't gone through much. Ivy was at first the daughter of Erebus, god of Darkness. Darkness was picked because it's my second favorite element after lightning. But, I later learned that Erebus could not be her parent, so I went for Phobetor, God of Nightmares and figured she could have gotten her darkness powers from her grandpa. Of course, more ideas went through which resulted in Ivy getting her dad's nightmare power too. To avoid her being totally overpowering in power wise, I made it where Ivy hasn't revealed her darkness powers to anyone and that sounded like a good idea. Gallery Ivy Efiáltis.png|Ivy drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Ivy Efiáltis.jpg|Ivy's "official" looking card also by Jade Ivy's Cards.png|Ivy's character cards Ivy Efiáltis Royal Card.png|Ivy's Royal Card Ivy Moodboard.jpg|Ivy's Moodboard Ivy Trainer Card.png|HAHA! Finally got the understanding of the PSD file for this sucker! :D Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Panromantic